


solace

by ladybuginettes (stylostique)



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, There's a little blood, and needles, but only a drop, kiss meme, this is a fic with marinette though; of course there's needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/pseuds/ladybuginettes
Summary: it's their first show, and no matter how hard things get, they can take solace in the fact that the other is rightthere





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> my first ninette and my first ask meme! hope you like it!

It’s a big day for both of them.

 

Marinette’s first show, with Nino’s first real gig playing for it. And try as they might to hide their nerves and show their excitement, they’re both terrified.

 

Nino keeps playing his mixes on every speaker-enabled device he can get his hands on, making copies of the files on his laptop, on his phone, on all of Marinette’s devices, on all of Alya’s and Adrien’s devices, and on no less than five accounts each on both Dropbox _and_ Google Drive. He loses his data signal for three seconds and the only thing keeping him from having a meltdown is Marinette absently playing her copy of his mix as background noise to her own silent panic.

 

She’s going over the seams, getting ready to reinforce them with yet another layer of stitching and fashion tape lining because she’s beyond terrified of the slightest wardrobe malfunction, imagining the entire ensemble _falling apart_ on stage, all her months of sleepless nights and her entire future unraveling with one stupidly stitched 3 am seam.

 

And then her hand slips, and she jabs her finger with her needle hard enough to draw blood.  
She _shrieks._ The section she’s working on is pure white, and she flies to the other end of the studio with force and speed that is normally shown only in her masked, supernaturally enhanced identity. The trajectory of her leap lands her directly in Nino’s arms, but his awkward perch on the edge of a desk has them both tumbling to the floor, till their legs are tangled and she’s hovering barely an inch above him, his arms twisted around her and her bloodied hand scraping the floor, leaving a thin streak that stops perilously close to his shirt.

 

She brushes her lips against his ear and buries her head into the crook of his neck while wiping her hand on the nearest scrap of dark fabric while he tightens his arms around her, both trying to glean comfort in each other’s embrace, a quiet promise that even if their careers die with the lights at the end of the show, they’ll still be there for each other, and that’s one thing they can count on.

 

Nino brings Marinette’s injured finger up to his lips, barely registering the models being ushered out for the start of the show, and for that moment, everything is just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me a pairing and a number from [here](https://marineedle.tumblr.com/post/173986294785/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) to my [tumblr](https://marineedle.tumblr.com)!


End file.
